The present invention relates to an engine control sensor, and more particularly to an ECU mounted directly to an engine intake manifold.
Various types of engine control units (ECU) have been used in the field of vehicle engines. Known ECUs are typically mounted remote from the vehicle engine to protect the ECU electronics from the heat of the vehicle engine. The ECU communicates with a plurality of sensors which are commonly installed in various vehicle engine components such as intake manifolds, air cleaners, and fuel rails. The ECU communicates with the remote sensors through a wiring harness or the like.
Remote mounting of the ECU and the multiple of sensor requires a plurality of wiring harnesses, sensor connectors, sensor mounts and other connections necessary for each remote sensor to communicate with the ECU. This is expensive and may reduce reliability due to the extensive connections.
Accordingly, it is desirable to integrate the ECU components to enhance reliability, reduce costs and improve performance.
The vehicle fluid directing assembly according to the present invention includes a an engine control unit (ECU) mounted directly to the intake manifold to provide engine management and diagnostic functions. The ECU includes a controller and a multiple of sensors such as accelerometers, temperature sensors, flow sensors, and the like, mounted to a circuit board. The sensors are preferably mounted to the circuit board at a chip level to communicate with the controller through connections such as substrate tracks. Substrate mounting of the sensors advantageously eliminates the requirement for wiring harnesses, sensor connectors, sensor mounts and other connections commonly necessary for remote sensors.
A case encloses the ECU to hermetically seal and protect the circuit board and attached components. In one embodiment, an aperture in the case and a corresponding aperture in the intake manifold allows a sensor to extend into the intake manifold. Accordingly, the sensor receives a direct input of such quantities as temperature, airflow rate, pressure, or other inputs which are directly conveyed to the ECU controller.
In another embodiment, a second aperture is aligned with a second corresponding aperture through a second vehicle component, such as a fuel rail. Accordingly, the sensor receives a direct input of quantities related to the flow of fuel through the fuel rail which are conveyed to the controller
In another embodiment, a sensor such as an accelerometer which does not extend from the case receives vibration input. For example only, spark knock is of interest to ignition control and is measured by engine vibrations. As the entire circuit board is directly mounted to the intake manifold, the vibrations are received as input to the sensor.
In yet another embodiment, a sensor operates only during specified windows to sense fuel injector opening and closing. Such information advantageously provides diagnostic functions to satisfy regulations such as On board Diagnostic phase 2 (OBD2) requirements.
The present invention therefore provides an integrated ECU to enhance reliability, reduce costs and improve performance while reducing the necessity of remotely mounted components.